To live is to die
by Harlow Black
Summary: Lord Voldemord wird zunehmend stärker und schickt seine Spione bis nach Hogwarts. Werden sie die Gefahren überstehen? Was passiert zwischen Lily und James? Und was ist eigentlich mit Allyson und Sirius los? Das alles und noch mehr in To Live ist to die“.
1. Letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts

Es war Montag, der 1

Hey herzlich Willkommen bei meiner FF! Freut mich, dass ihr hier her gefunden habt )

Ich möchte mich gleich mal bei meiner Beta-Leserin NymphadoraTonksLupin bedanken, die mir so viele Tipps gegeben hat und das erste Kapitel so schnell korregiert hat!

Außerdem würde ich mich sehr über Kritik und Lob in Form eines Kommis freuen )

Und nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße an alle,

Harlow Black

Es war Montag, der 1. September, als ein roter Jeep sich in eine Parklücke vor Londons Bahnhof Kings Cross zwängte. Die Fahrertür wurde geöffnet und ein großer schwarzer Regenschirm aufgespannt, schließlich schüttete es was das Zeug hielt.

Unter dem Regenschirm befand sich ein mittelgroßer Mann um die vierzig, mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Warte kurz hier, ich hol mir noch schnell eine Zeitung", sagte er zu dem Mädchen im Auto.

Sie nickte und er schlug die Tür zu und lief zu einem Kiosk einige Meter entfernt.

Lily Evans war heute zu ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, unterwegs. Sie seufzte und eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Die hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt. Ebenso wie die grünen Augen.

Sie sah gerade aus dem Fenster neben ihr und beobachtete die Leute, als ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf vor ihr auftauchte, das Fenster aufschob und sie anstrahlte.

„HI!!"

„Verdammte Sch! Ally! Wegen dir krieg ich irgendwann noch mal einen Herzanfall!", beschwerte sich die immer noch leicht geschockte Lily bei ihrer besten Freundin.

„Oh es regnet ja! Ich komm mal rein", sagte Ally, so als hätte sie eben erst bemerkt, dass halbe Wasserfälle den Himmel runter kamen. Ihre Haare waren klatschnass und ihre Kleidung klebte leicht an ihrer Haut.

„Komm, lass dich drücken, Süße!", grinste sie und umarmte Lily, die sich sträubte, aber doch auch nass wurde.

Allyson Potter liebte es, ihre beste Freundin zu ärgern. Es gab nichts Schöneres…außer vielleicht Sirius Black, den besten Freund ihres Bruders, auf die Palme zu bringen.

Die Autotür öffnete sich und Lilys Vater stand vor ihnen.

„Oh hallo Ally. Kommt, euer Zug fährt bald ab", sagte er und öffnete den Kofferraum, um Lilys schweren Koffer raus zu holen.

Lily spannte inzwischen einen zweiten Regenschirm auf, während Ally ihren Katzenkorb nahm. Gemeinsam liefen sie schnell in die Bahnhofshalle.

Vor der Barriere zu Gleis 9 ¾ umarmte Lily ihren Vater noch mal.

„Brav sein Lily! Mach mir keine Schande, und lern fleißig!", sagte er.

„Klar Dad, immer doch!", grinste sie ihn an und nahm ihre Sachen.

„Wiedersehen Ally!", verabschiedete sich Mr Evans von Ally und gab ihr die Hand.

„Wiedersehen Mr Evans", strahlte sie.

Dann verschwanden Lily und Ally durch die Barriere.

„Ist dein dämlicher Bruder hier auch irgendwo?" , fragte Lily leicht gereizt und sah sich suchend um. Irgendwie sah sie aus wie ein kleines Tier, jederzeit bereit in Deckung zu gehen.

„Neee, der is zu Hause geblieben", antwortete Ally.

„Was ehrlich?" Lilys Augen wurden größer und fingen an zu strahlen.

„Quatsch, glaubst du echt den wird man los?", lachte Ally.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen" Lily sah böse drein.

Der Zug pfiff und die beiden Freundinnen zerrten Lilys Sachen in den Zug.

„Sag mal, wo ist dein Kram eigentlich?", fragte Lily, als ihr auffiel, dass Ally gar keinen Koffer mit hatte. Auch ihre Eule Ikarus fehlte.

„Da drin" Ally zog eine Abteiltür auf und grinste. Sie wich scharf einem Schokofrosch aus, der gerade an ihr vorbei zischte und man hörte unglaublichen Krach aus dem Abteil, vermischt mit Lachen.

Lily sah ihre Freundin verzweifelt an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Doch, sicher"

„Ally?"

„Hm?"

„Erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich dich hasse!"

„Geht klar!"

Sie betraten das Abteil, in dem schon fünf Personen saßen. James Potter, Allys Bruder und Lilys größter Alptraum, sowie dessen Freunde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

„Tag, die Ladys", grinste Sirius Black, der gerade eine Schachtel Schokofrösche in der Hand hatte, und vermutlich auch der Übeltäter mit der Schokofroschattacke war.

„Tag, der Herr", antworte Ally ihm, grinste und schmiss sich neben ihn auf den Sitz.

Lily ließ sich leicht angesäuert und ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben Remus fallen.

„Ich weiß mein Anblick ist einfach atemberaubend, ich kanns dir nicht verübeln, dass du da kein Wort raus bringst", erklärte Sirius an Lily gewandt.

„Klappe, Black!"

„Oh ja Evans, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!"

Lily schnaubte.

„Musst du sie immer ärgern?", mischte sich nun Remus ein. Ihn mochte Lily am liebsten von den Rumtreibern. Die anderen hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt.

„Spielverderber! Spielverderber!", rief Sirius Remus zu. Der verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Peter starrte aus dem Fenster raus und schien, als hätte er nicht mal bemerkt, dass jemand das Abteil betreten hatte.

Ally und Sirius spielten Schach und James drehte seinen Schnatz zwischen den Fingern und vermied es, irgendjemanden anzusehen und schon gar nicht Lily, was dieser wieder etwas komisch vorkam.

Normalerweise ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Aber vielleicht hatte er es nach seiner letzten Abfuhr aufgegeben.

Es war beim alljährlichen Sommerfest der Potters gewesen. Ally hatte Lily eingeladen, und sie war noch nicht mal richtig bei der Tür drinnen, als er sie fragte, ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen wolle.

Daraufhin hatte Lily ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft angebrüllt, was er an dem Wort „Nein" nicht verstehe und dass sie eher mit Severus Snape ausgehen würde als mit ihm. James war den ganzen Abend verschwunden gewesen und Ally hatte sich aufgrund James entglittener Gesichtszüge schief gelacht. Als Lily dann auch noch erfahren hatte, dass sie und James dieses Jahr Schulsprecher waren, hatte sie ernsthaft überlegt Dumbledore einen Heuler zu schicken. Ally hielt das allerdings für etwas unpassend.

„Schachmatt!", jubelte Ally plötzlich.

„Ich hab gewonnen, ich hab gewonnen und du hast verloren!"

Sirius fegte mit einer Handbewegung alle Spielfiguren vom Brett.

„Du betrügst! Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwie betrügst du! Und wenn ich dahinter komme wie, dann … dann…"

„Du bist einfach ein schlechter Verlierer, Tatze…", sagte Remus, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?", fauchte Sirius ihn an. Dann setzte er sich kerzengerade hin, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte böse auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Etwa drei Stunden später saßen sie bereits am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, der sich unter der Last der vielen Speisen bog. Das Essen hatte Sirius besänftigt. Es gab schließlich nichts, was er lieber tat als essen…außer vielleicht schlafen.

„Allein für dieses Essen würd ich noch ein Jahr anhängen", meinte James, während er ein Stück Bratkartoffel in den Mund schob.

„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht…", warf Lily ein.

„Tu isch dosch nischt.."

„Ach? Und was ist jetzt?"

James schluckte und musste husten. Sirius schlug ihm ein paar mal auf den Rücken.

„Du bringst unseren Jamsie noch um!", klagte er. James warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu, der wohl dem „Jamsie" bestimmt war.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Nun da wir alle gesättigt sind, ist es Zeit fürs Bett. Gute Nacht!"

In der Halle wurde es laut, als sich alle Schüler gleichzeitig erhoben und aus der Halle drängten.

„Mein Gott ist das lahm hier…kommt mit wir nehmen eine Abkürzung!", meinte Sirius, als sie gerade hinter einer Horde orientierungsloser Erstklässler her gingen.

Die anderen folgten ihm. Als sie beim Porträt von Hildbrunn dem Abtrünnigen ankamen, sagte Sirius das Passwort und sie traten ein. Über eine schmale Wendeltreppe kamen sie schließlich im 7. Stock raus, danach war es nur mehr ein Katzensprung zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die sechs Freunde ließen sich auf die bequemen Sessel vorm Kamin fallen, in dem schon ein Feuer prasselte, weit bevor irgendjemand anders im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war.

„Wo ihr diese Geheimgänge immer her habt..", meinte Lily.

„Alles reines Können!", antwortete James stolz und warf sich in die Brust. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Mensch Leute, das ist unser letztes Jahr..", sagte Ally.

Die anderen seufzten wehmütig. Jeder von ihnen würde die Zeit hier vermissen. Obwohl die Lehrer, der Unterricht und die Prüfungen nervten, hatten doch alle eine schöne Zeit.

„Wisst ihr was? Wir sollten uns mit einem Knall verabschieden!", überlegte James.

„Jaaaa…ich hab da auch schon eine Idee..", warf Sirius begeistert ein.

„Was denn? Lasst mich mitmachen!", schrie Ally begeistert. Lily warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Nein, das bleibt unter den Rumtreibern", antwortete James ihr.

„Oh ihr seid ja so gemein! Immer schließt ihr mich aus!", fauchte Ally, nahm ihre Sachen und lief nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Remus spielte wieder mal Moralapostel. „Lasst sie doch mal mitmachen!"

Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. „Moony! Eine Frau, hier bei uns Rumtreibern! Das ist einfach unmöglich"

„Willst du damit etwa sagen wir Frauen wären nicht so gut wie ihr Männer?", mischte sich nun Lily ein.

„Was? Nein natürlich nicht…ich meine…also…." Sirius wand sich wie ein Regenwurm und Lily schnaubte.

„Wir werden auch beweisen, dass wir genauso gut sind!", keifte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Dann tat sie es Ally gleich und ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

„Zicken…", sagte Sirius nur. Remus lächelte.

„Na ich bin ja mal gespannt!"

Oben im Schlafsaal der Mädchen wurde gerade heftig diskutiert.

„Wir machen sie fertig! Was die können, können wir doch schon lange!", predigte Ally, während sie im Zimmer auf und ab lief und mit der Faust immer wieder in ihre Handfläche schlug.

„Ja aber meinst du nicht, dass die vier viel mehr Erfahrung haben im Streiche spielen als wir?", meinte Lily skeptisch, die gerade ihre Kleidung fein säuberlich wie sie nun mal war in den Schrank legte.

„Ha! Ich bin mit James und Sirius aufgewachsen, und ich hab viel von ihnen gelernt…mehr als ihnen lieb sein wird!"

„Nun ja…ich hab so meine Bedenken…"

Ally sah sie fragend an.

„Also…was wenn wir erwischt werden?"

Ally schnaubte.

„Ist doch egal! Hey wir machen das erst zu Schulschluss und da kann es uns egal sein. Was soll uns schon passieren? Sei kein feiges Huhn! Du würdest echt mit Remus zusammen passen!", erklärte sie und lachte.

„Ach nein, du bist ja schon James versprochen!", fügte Ally noch hinzu.

„Bin ich nicht!" Ein Kissen traf sie.

„Bist du doch!", rief Ally und warf das Kissen zurück. Empört starrte Lily sie an.

„Na warte!"

„So jetzt gibt's Ärger, Miss Evans!"

Und schon war die schönste Kissenschlacht im Gange.

Würd mich über ein Kommi freuen ;)


	2. Schulsprecher und ihre Aufgaben

Georgie Lorraine: Hey danke für dein Review ) Ja demnächst geht's zur Sache, würd mich freuen wenn du dran bleibst ;) LG

So und hier kommt das zweite Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

--

Am nächsten Morgen wurde James unsanft geweckt. Irgendetwas hatte ihn im Gesicht getroffen. Verschlafen blinzelte er und zog das etwas aus seinem Gesicht. Er hielt es näher an seine Augen, damit es nicht mehr so unscharf erschien und stieß im nächsten Moment einen angeekelten Schrei aus. Er hielt eine stickende Socke in den Händen und ließ sie fallen, als wäre sie heiß.

„Was zum…? Ach so, du bist es…", sagte Sirius. Er stand gerade splitternackt im Zimmer und schien etwas zu suchen.

Remus kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. „Gott Sirius! Zieh dir bitte etwas an!!" Remus verdrehte die Augen und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Peter, der schon fertig angezogen auf seinem Bett saß, wirkte verlegen. „Du bist ja nur neidisch…", feixte Sirius und verschwand im Bad, aus dem er fünf Sekunden später wieder raus kam.

„Hab sie gefunden!", grinste er und deutete auf seine Boxershort, die er mittlerweile an hatte.

„Die kannst du behalten!", knurrte James und warf Sirius die stinkende Socke ins Gesicht.

„Uah…das ist nicht meine!", klagte er.

„Mir egal, du hast mich vorher damit attackiert!"

„Wem gehört das Ding?", fragte Sirius in die Runde und bemerkte wie Peter leicht rosa anlief. Er warf ihm die Socke zu.

„Du solltest sie verzaubern…würde eine hübsche Stinkbombe abgeben!", meinte Sirius noch, während er sich ein T-Shirt anzog. Peter starrte verlegen auf seine Hände und sagte nichts.

Als die Jungs zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kamen, waren Lily und Ally bereits da. Lily studierte die Zeitung und Ally hatte alles Essbare um sich aufgestapelt und knabberte an einem Toast.

„Guten Morgen!"

Gut gelaunt ließ Sirius sich neben Ally nieder, während sich auch die anderen Plätze suchten.

„Danke, wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen!", winkte Sirius ab, schnappte Ally ihren frisch gebutterten Toast aus der Hand, in den sie gerade reinbeißen wollte und biss selbst herzhaft davon ab.

„Argh…Sirius Black!", keifte sie. „Du bist sowas von….!"

„Liebenswert? Danke ich weiß!", grinste er und biss nochmals von Allys Toast ab.

Plötzlich grinste Ally hinterhältig.

„Weißt du was? Ich mach dir noch einen Toast! Was hättest du gerne drauf? Marmelade?", fragte sie zuckersüß. Sirius war begeistert, also schmierte Ally noch einen Toast.

„Bitteschön!"

Und KLATSCH! hatte Sirius ihn im Gesicht kleben. Die anderen lachten lauthals los. James weinte sogar schon bei Sirius' entsetztem Gesicht.

„Mr Black!"

Eine Stimme ließ alle herumfahren und sie erblickten Dumbledore, der zu ihnen getreten war.

„Meinen Sie, so mehr Erfolg bei Frauen zu haben? Naja, einen Versuch ist es wert!", grinste er, dann wandte er sich an Lily und James, während Sirius versuchte die klebrige Marmelade aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Ich würde Sie nach dem Frühstück gerne in meinem Büro sprechen. Es geht um Schulsprecherangelegenheiten. Ach ja und hier sind Ihre Stundenpläne!", sagte er und überreichte ihnen ein paar Zettel. Dann schritt er von dannen.

„Seht euch das an…Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und das auch noch mit den Slytherins", beschwerte sich nun Ally.

Die anderen zogen lange Gesichter.

„Seht euch Schniefelus an! Der sieht aus als hätte er jetzt schon die Hosen voll vor uns", lachte Sirius und deutete auf Severus Snape am Slytherin-Tisch.

Tatsächlich sah Snape beunruhigt aus. Er schielte ständig aus den Augenwinkeln zu Regulus Black und ein paar anderen rüber.

„Ja, es ist kurz vor Weihnachten geplant. Da haben alle den Kopf schon in den Ferien und keiner wird mehr darauf achten, wer das Schloss betritt…der dunkle Lord wird einige seiner engsten Vertrauten schicken und wir sollen ihnen die Tore öffnen..Sie sollen Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter mitnehmen", sagte Regulus leise zu den anderen, die nur hämisch grinsten. Snape tat zwar so, als ob er auch begeistert mitmachte, wohl war ihm bei der Sache aber nicht. Er dachte an Lily. Sie war muggelstämmig, sie hatten es sicher auch auf sie abgesehen.

Lange hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber er mochte sie immer noch und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, würde ihr etwas zustoßen. Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick sah er zum Gryffindor-Tisch rüber. Als er sah, dass Sirius Black und James Potter ihn beobachteten, wandte er den Blick schnell ab und widmete sich wieder den Worten von Lucius. Aber er fasste einen Entschluss, er würde sie warnen.

„Was glotzt der so blöd?", fragte Sirius und sah Snape verächtlich an.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht steht er ja auf dich!", grinste Ally. Sirius setzte nur ein kurzes falsches Grinsen auf und war im nächsten Moment wieder ernst.

„Leute, wir sollten gehen, die Stunde fängt gleich an", sagte Remus nun und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Auf halben Weg verließen Lily und James die anderen, um noch zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

Während sie nebeneinander her liefen, sah James Lily die ganze Zeit von der Seite an. Irgendwann platzte ihr der Kragen.

„Sag mal, warum glotzt du so? Kannst du nicht woanders hin schauen?"

„Nein…gibt hier ja schließlich sonst nichts, dass so schön ist wie du!", grinste James und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Lily schnaubte…sie hasste es, wenn er das machte.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Wenn sie nicht bald da waren, würde sie ihn sicher erwürgen müssen.

James hätte sich in den Hintern treten können. Er wusste genau, dass solche Sprüche bei Lily nicht ankamen und trotzdem war ihm wieder sowas raus gerutscht.

Er seufzte leicht. So würde er nie weiter kommen…

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und standen vor dem Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledore's Büro führte.

„So und jetzt? Wir wissen das Passwort nicht!", meckerte Lily.

„Tagchen, wir wollen zu Professor Dumbledore. Geht um Schulsprecherangelegenheiten!", sagte James zu dem Wasserspeier, der kaum merklich nickte und dann zur Seite trat.

„Was zum…?", fragte Lily und sah James fragend an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja…ich war schon oft genug hier!", sagte er und grinste. Lily verdrehte die Augen und drängte sich an James vorbei, die Wendeltreppe hoch. Wieso wusste der Kerl einfach alles? Das war doch zum Haareraufen!!

Oben angekommen klopfte sie und nach einem „Herein", traten sie ein.

„Ah, Miss Evans und Mr Potter. Schön Sie zu sehen! Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!", forderte Dumbledore die beiden auf und ließ zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch erscheinen.

Lily sah sich um. Sie war noch nie im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen. Überall standen seltsame Geräte herum, ein paar davon surrten hin und wieder. Ein Regal war vollgestopft mit Büchern, die Lily alle gern mal durchgesehen hätte.

An den Wänden waren die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter gehängt. Die meisten von ihnen schliefen, andere unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Auf einer Stange zu Dumbledore's Rechten saß ein Phönix. Der gefiel Lily besonders gut.

„Wie ich sehe haben auch Sie die Schönheit eines Phönix bemerkt. Wundersame Geschöpfe sind das, diese Phönixe.", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Lily fühlte sich ertappt. Sie hatte nicht so starrten wollen und lief jetzt leicht rosa an.

James sah sie von der Seite an. Er fand, dass sie unheimlich süß aussah, wenn sie verlegen war. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. James wollte den Blick von Lily lösen, aber er konnte nicht. Er war wie in einem Bann. Gefangen, gefesselt, willenlos.

Zumindest so lange, bis Dumbledore's Stimme ihn in die Realität zurück riss.

„Nun, um zum Grund Ihres Besuches zu kommen..Ihre Aufgaben. Sie haben jeden Abend von neun bis elf Kontrollgänge zu machen. Die Vertrauensschüler sollen Ihnen eine Stunde helfen, ab elf sind Sie auf sich allein gestellt. Obwohl ja Mr Filch und seine Katze (wie heißt sie gleich? ) auch gerne nachts durchs Schloß wandern, um noch den ein oder anderen aufzugreifen", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte James kaum merklich zu.

James lächelte leicht.

„Desweiteren bitte ich Sie, öfter mal die Punktegläser zu kontrollieren und sich bei den Vertrauensschüler zu informieren, warum sie Punkte abgezogen haben. Es kommt gelegentlich mal vor, dass sich besonders die Gläser von Gryffindor und Slytherin „selbstständig" machen, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine.

Außerdem sind Sie für die Organisation Ihres Abschlussballs zuständig. Über einen Weihnachtsball werde ich noch nachdenken und Ihnen Bescheid sagen. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Dumbledore sah die beiden an, die stumm die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Schön, schön, dann werde ich Sie mal in den Unterricht entlassen. Nicht, dass mir Professor Slughorn noch einen Suchtrupp los schickt.", sagte er und zwinkerte.

Lily und James erhoben sich und gingen zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagten alle drei gleichzeitig und Lily und James verließen das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Ein schönes Paar!", meldete sich Dilys Derwent, eine ehemalige Schulleiterin, aus ihrem Porträt.

„In der Tat..", antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte.

Einige Zeit später öffnete James die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum. Professor Slughorn bemerkte ihn sofort.

„Mr Potter! Haben Sie sich verirrt? Oder haben Sie jetzt erst mitbekommen, dass Unterricht ist!", keifte Slughorn ihn an. Dann erschien Lily hinter James.

„Ach Miss Evans! Schön, dass sie noch zu uns gefunden haben, ich hoffe, Sie schaffen es noch mit ihrem Zaubertrank fertig zu werden. Aber wie ich Sie kenne, werden Sie keine Probleme haben", schleimte Slughorn.

James schnaubte. War ja klar gewesen, dass er Ärger kriegen und Lily auf Händen getragen werden würde. Slughorn mochte ihn nicht, Lily vergötterte er.

James war so beleidigt, dass ihn nicht mal Lilys Anwesenheit aufheitern konnte, neben der er jetzt arbeitete.

Während er fein säuberlich seinen Wolfswurz zusammen schnitt, trat Slughorn an ihren Tisch.

„Wunderbar, Miss Evans. Ganz ausgezeichnet!", sagte er beim Anblick von Lilys geköpfter Raupe. James schnaubte erneut, was Slughorn's Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.

„Und Sie haben Nachsitzen. Für das Fehlen in meinem Unterricht!", sagte Slughorn.

Lily hörte natürlich alles mit. Und ihr Hirn arbeitete. Sollte sie James helfen? Schließlich war es schon ziemlich ungerecht, was Slughorn hier machte, immerhin waren beide beim Schulleiter gewesen. Was soll's…, dachte sie.

James wollte gerade Protest einlegen, als er von Lily unterbrochen wurde.

„Bitte, Sir! James und ich waren bei Professor Dumbledore, es ging um unsere Aufgaben als Schulsprecher. Sonst wären wir niemals zu spät gekommen!"

Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf.

„Na, wenn das so ist, Miss Evans…", säuselte Slughorn ihr zu.

„Werde ich über das Nachsitzen nochmal hinweg sehen…!", knurrte er James an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

James sah Lily groß an.

„Danke!", sagte er irgendwann.

„Wofür?"

„Naja dafür, dass du mir einen wunderschönen Abend bei Slughorn erspart hast."

Er grinste sie an und fuhr wie ferngesteuert mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Lily hasste es.

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein! Das war nur fair!", sagte sie schnippisch und wendete sich dann wieder ihren Trank zu.

Plötzlich wurde Lily von etwas schleimigen Getroffen.

„Hey!" Als Übeltäter erkannte sie Ally und Sirius, die sich gerade gegenseitig mit Zaubertrankzutaten bewarfen.

Und es kam wie es kommen musste….

Sirius verfehlte sein Ziel, traf dafür aber in Ally's Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit verfärbte sich von lila, auf blau, dann auf grün und sofort auf rot. Der Kessel bebte. Sirius konnte noch „In Deckung!" schreien und unter dem Tisch verschwinden, als der Kessel explodierte.

Der ganze Kerker, inklusive aller anderen Schüler und Slughorn waren voll mit etwas, dass aussah wie ekliger Trollpopel.

„Black! Potter! Nachsitzen!", donnerte Slughorn.

„Und jetzt entfernen Sie diese Schweinerei hier! Die anderen können gehen!"

Lily, James, Remus und Peter warteten vor dem Klassenzimmer auf die beiden, die kurz später raus kamen und mies gelaunt drein sahen. Man hatte Slughorn noch bis durch die Tür mit ihnen schreien gehört.

„War doch eine aufregende Stunde, nicht?", sagte Peter.

Sirius sah ihn mit mörderischem Blick an, holte etwas Schleim aus Ally's Haaren, die noch immer voll war und pfefferte ihn mitten in Peter's Gesicht.

„Jetzt war sie aufregend…", sagte er, bevor sie alle zusammen zur nächsten Stunde losgingen.

Vorher war allerdings noch Reinigung angesagt.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen ;)


	3. Ein Sturm zieht auf

Diesen Abend saßen die Rumtreiber, Lily und Ally im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor

Hey ihr lieben Leute! Erstmal Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte eine ganz üble Ideenkrise ( Aber ich hab sie überwunden und präsentiere euch hiermit mein drittes Kapitel!

Georgie Lorraine: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt ) Ja ich kann Lily ja nicht immer als alte bucklige Hexe mit Warze auf der Nase darstellen gg

bonnie lily-flower: Naja die Jungs können ja nicht von allen geliebt werden xD Danke!!

Weiter geht's, viel Spaß!!

**Ein Sturm zieht auf…**

Diesen Abend saßen die Rumtreiber, Lily und Ally im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und zog lange Schatten auf die Gesichter der Freunde.

Lily hatte es sich in einem der flauschigen Sessel bequem gemacht und studierte ihr Verwandlungsbuch. Gleich links neben ihr im zweiten Sessel saß Remus und tat es ihr gleich. Beide waren davon überzeugt, jetzt schon für die Prüfungen lernen zu müssen.

„Ihr habt doch nen Knall...", hatte Sirius das Ganze kommentiert, als beide erklärt hatten wie ungemein wichtig es doch war, einen guten Abschluss zu schaffen.

James, Ally und Sirius saßen währenddessen am Teppich vor dem Kamin und spielten Karten. Peter starrte ins Feuer und nahm keine Notiz davon, was die anderen so machten. Nach einer Weile gähnte er.

„Schon müde, Peter?", fragte James. Peter antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Aber es is doch erst halb neun", antwortete James verwundert.

Plötzlich ließ Ally ihre Karten fallen.

„Danke, dass du uns so einen schönen Einblick gewährst", grinste Sirius sie an und deutete auf die offen liegenden Karten.

Ally sah ihn leicht panisch an. Sirius wurde aufgrund ihres Gesichtsausdruck etwas nervös.

„Was?"

„Slughorn!", sagte sie nur.

„Hä? Was soll mit ... ach du schei!", dämmerte es ihm.

Beide sprangen auf, als ob eine Herde Hippogreife hinter ihnen her sei und rannten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was war das denn?", Peter war verwirrt.

„Sie haben das Nachsitzen vergessen...", antwortete Remus, und kritzelte weiter auf seine Notizen.

Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder und man sah die langen Schatten an ihnen. Ally und Sirius waren wie der Blitz unterwegs zum Kerker.

„Oh Mann...der wird uns umbringen!", keuchte Sirius.

Ally antwortete nicht und rannte nur weiter.

Einige Minuten später kamen sie schlitternd vor Slughorn's Büro zum Stehen.

„Du klopfst!", sagte Ally schnell und schob Sirius an den Schultern vor zur Tür.

„Ich denk ja nicht mal dran...du machst!", wand er sich, drehte sich um und schob Ally vor.

Eine kleine Rangelei entstand, die Ally aber schließlich gewann und ihn mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Sirius klopfte zögerlich.

Von drinnen kam ein geknurrtes „Herein".

Beide atmeten noch mal tief durch, sahen sich unsicher an und dann öffnete Sirius die Tür.

Vorsichtig betrat er das Büro, gefolgt von Ally, die sich an seinen Schultern festklammerte.

„Kommen Sie schon her!", bellte Slughorn. Ally machte vor Schreck einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein..", zischte Slughorn gefährlich leise, „erst jagen Sie mein Klassenzimmer in die Luft, und nun kommen Sie auch noch zu spät zur Strafe?"

Ally und Sirius sahen betreten zu Boden. Sie wussten beide, dass Slughorn echt sauer werden konnte, aber so war er noch nie gewesen.

„SIND SIE WAHNSINNIG? Das gibt 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", schrie er, sodass Ally sicher war, gerade den Putz von den Wänden rieseln zu sehen.

„Was?" Sirius war entrüstet.

„Für jeden von Ihnen! Und jetzt an die Arbeit! Sie werden die Vorratskammer aufräumen. Ohne Magie versteht sich!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ sein Büro.

Währenddessen hatte Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum seufzend ihr Buch zugeklappt. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nicht lernen konnte, bis sie fertig war. Aber schließlich warteten noch Pflichten auf sie.

„Komm schon, Potter!", sagte sie und stand auf. James sah sie fragend an.

„Gehen wir aus? Würde mich sehr freuen...", sagte er und grinste sie anzüglich an. Mein Gott James..was bist du nur für ein Idiot!, dachte er.

Lily schnaubte: „Das könnte dir so passen. Wir müssen Rundgänge machen, also beweg dich!"

James verdrehte die Augen. Die freundliche Lily hatte also nicht mal einen Tag gehalten.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die beiden Schulsprecher liefen schon eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her. Mittlerweile war draußen ein heftiges Gewitter aufgezogen und in den alten Gemäuern von Hogwarts zog es. Lily fröstelte.

Die Blitze erhellten die Gänge und tauchten das ganze Schloss in eine gruselige Stimmung. Wieder donnerte es und Lily fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

Plötzlich blieb James stehen, wandte sich ans nächste Fenster und blickte nach draußen.

Lily schnaubte.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder was?"

„Ein Sturm zieht auf…", murmelte er. Lily schaute ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Falls du es nicht gemerkt hat, Potter, es stürmt bereits!"

„Voldemort wird stärker. Außerhalb dieser Mauern sind wir nicht mehr sicher. Besonders du nicht…"

Er starrte immer noch hinaus in den Regen.

Lily trat neben ihn und sah ihn an. „Und warum bitteschön sollte ich nicht sicher sein?"

„Du stammst von Muggeln ab. Auf die hat er es als Erstes abgesehen. Er findet, dass sie nicht würdig sind mit Zauberern gleichgestellt zu werden. Er will die Vernichtung aller Muggelstämmigen und die Herrschaft der Zauberer über die Welt. Seine Herrschaft über die Welt…", sagte James langsam.

„Wo…woher weißt du das alles?", Lily's Stimme zitterte. Erst jetzt sah James sie an. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Mein Vater…er arbeitet im Ministerium", antwortete er.

Lily versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte hier nicht rumheulen, schon gar nicht vor ihm. Aber soviel Hass und Ungerechtigkeit stimmten sie einfach traurig. Und sie hatte Angst. Angst vor der Welt und der Gefahr da draußen.

James hielt ihr plötzlich ein Taschentuch unter die Nase.

„Hier", er lächelte leicht.

„Danke" Lily tupfte ihre Tränen ab.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird, solange du nicht alleine da draußen rum rennst. Ich werde dich beschützen, Lily!"

James konnte es selbst nicht glauben was er gesagt hatte, Lily ebenso wenig. Sie ging nicht darauf ein und eine peinliche Stille entstand.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen!", meinte James schließlich. Lily nickte. „Ja".

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort.

„Uäh.."

Ally hielt gerade etwas Glitschiges hoch, das aussah wie ein schon lange toter Frosch.

„Passt zu dir!", ginste Sirius sie an, der gerade einige Regale vom Staub befreite. Er musste sich ducken, sonst wäre der Frosch, der jetzt an der Wand hinter ihm runter rutschte, vermutlich direkt in seinem Gesicht gelandet.

Sirius sah sie empört an: „Du wagst es?"

Ally grinste.

„Du wagst es doch ernsthaft, mir, dem großen unglaublich gut aussehenden Sirius Black, sowas Ekelhaftes wie einen toten Frosch in mein wahnsinnig wertvolles Gesicht werfen zu wollen?"

Nach dieser Aussage musste Ally auflachen. „Oh ja und ich würde noch viel mehr wagen. Denn der „ach so große Sirius Black" würde es sich sowieso niemals trauen, zurück zu schlagen!"

„So, meinst du?" Schnell schraubte er ein Glas auf in dem ein paar eingelegte Augen von irgendwelchen Tieren schwammen.

„Oh nein…Sirius, wag es nicht! Ich warne dich, wage es nicht!" Ally wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Sirius kam ihr immer näher und lächelte hämisch.

„Wie du mir so ich dir!", sagte er und wedelte mit dem Glas vor ihrer Nase rum, in dem der Inhalt gefährlich schwappte. Ally ekelte es. Der Frosch war okay gewesen aber das war sogar ihr zu viel.

Sirius stand ihr mittlerweile dicht gegenüber.

„Bereit, deine gerechte Strafe zu bekommen?", grinste er und seine Augen blitzten.

Stumm schüttelte Ally den Kopf, die Augen vor Panik geweitet. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihr spüren, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Bildete sie es sich ein, oder war sein Blick fesselnd? Als wären sie mit einem unsichtbaren Band verbunden, unfähig den Blick voneinander zu wenden.

KRACH! Sirius ließ das Glas fallen, die Augen kullerten am Boden rum. Aber keiner der beiden schenkte dem Beachtung, sie starrten sich einfach nur weiter an. Nur noch Zentimeter waren sie voneinander entfernt. Sirius stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts von Ally an der Wand ab. Ally schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Jetzt würde es passieren…der beste Freund ihres Bruders…

Sie schloss die Augen als…

„Was genau soll das hier werden?"

Wie wärs mit einem Kommi? liebguck Würd mich freuen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!

LG, Harlow


	4. Alles aus?

Beide schreckten auseinander

Hey Leute! Unglaublich aber wahr, es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel

Georgie Lorraine: Meine treuste Review Schreiberin! knuddel Meinst du, dass es Slughorn is? Wer weiß ;)

Lily wird glaub ich noch ein wenig länger brauchen, um zu sehen was sie an James hat

So weiter geht's, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!!

Beide schreckten auseinander. In der Tür standen eine geschockt aussehende Lily und ein wütender James. Sirius hätte schwören können zu sehen, wie aus James Nasenlöchern der Dampf kam.  
Das würde Ärger geben…

„James…lass es…lass es mich erklären..", fing Ally an, aber James brachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick zum Schweigen.  
„Ja…sie hat nämlich angefangen!", rief Sirius um sich zu verteidigen, als James' Blick zu ihm wanderte.

„WAAAAAS? Hast du nen Knall?", empörte sich Ally und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„DU hast MICH verführt! Jawohl!", sagte Sirius, verschränkte die Arme, streckte die Nase zur Decke und sah demonstrativ weg.  
„Ach der arme kleine Sirius Black konnte sich ja nicht wehren….Das tut mir Leid! Und außerdem ist das gar nicht wahr!", fauchte Ally.  
„Was soll…"

„RUHE!! Alle beide!", schrie James plötzlich und wieder sahen Ally und Sirius erschrocken aus.

„Du! Und du! Mitkommen!", wetterte er und zeigte auf seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund. Seinen ehemals besten Freund. Er würde ihn umbringen. Was fiel dem Idioten ein seine Schwester anzugraben? Seine kleine Schwester! Ja gut sie war nur um 5 Minuten jünger, aber das änderte ja wohl nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie seine kleine Schwester war. Er kannte Sirius und er würde ihr sicherlich das Herz brechen. Und wenn wir schon bei ihr waren….wie kam seine Schwester dazu seinen besten Freund anzugraben?

Er verließ den Kerker, gefolgt von Ally und Sirius. Lily machte ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes sauber und folgte den dreien. Hinter sich konnte James Lily mit Ally schimpfen hören.

„Das ist Sirius Black! Willst du an seinem Bettpfosten enden? Hab ich dir gar nichts beigebracht?"

Immer noch stinkwütend stampfte James hoch in den 7. Stock, wo der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum lag.  
„Drachenauge!", keifte er der Fetten Dame entgegen, die beleidigt und unter Meckern zur Seite schwang.

Bis auf Remus und Peter, die auf den bequemen Sesseln am Kamin saßen, war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. James war das nur Recht. Er hatte keine Lust, dass alle Gryffindors hörten, dass er seine Schwester mit seinem besten Freund erwischt hatte.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl James und mit gesenktem Kopf setzten sich Ally und Sirius zum Kamin.  
Peter und Remus sahen sich verwundert an. James Augen funkelten böse. Remus wusste, wenn James Augen vor Wut funkelten, war höchste Vorsicht geraten.  
„Sag mal, James…was ist hier eigentlich los!", fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
James antwortete nicht. Er funkelte die beiden immer noch an.  
„Wir haben die beiden im Kerker miteinander erwischt…sie wollten sich küssen..", antwortete Lily an James' Stelle. Auch sie war ziemlich sauer. Nicht auf Sirius, von dem konnte man ja nichts anderes erwarten, aber auf Ally. Sie hatte ihrer besten Freundin doch mehr Verstand zugetraut.

„Wow…", antwortete Peter überrascht, während Remus etwas von wegen „war ja zu erwarten…" murmelte.

„Was denkt ihr zwei euch eigentlich…", sagte nun James gefährlich leise.

„James es ist doch nichts passiert..bitte…", versuchte Ally sich rauszureden. Sie hasste es, wenn James sauer auf sie war. Und so sauer wie heute war er noch nie auf sie gewesen.

„Ja! Weil ich gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin!"

„Mann, Alter! Mach nicht so einen Aufstand deswegen….", sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich mach dir hier gleich einen Aufstand!", schrie James ihn an.  
„Meine Schwester! Glaubst du ehrlich, ich sehe zu wie du mit ihr spielst und ihr weh tust? Glaubst du, ich sehe zu wie du ihr das Herz brichst?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das tue?", verteidigte Sirius sich.  
„Deine längste Beziehung dauerte ganze 3 Tage!!"

„Ja…aber…deine Schwester is halt sexy..", grinste Sirius. Remus hatte noch Zeit für ein empörtes „Sirius", bevor James endgültig ausrastete. Er stürmte auf ihm zu und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Remus und Peter zerrten James von Sirius runter, während Lily Ally aus der Gefahrenzone brachte.

„Lasst mich los!", schrie James und riss sich von seinen Freunden los.  
Mit den Worten „Du bist für mich gestorben!" rannte er hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Ally weinte mittlerweile bittere Tränen. Es war selten, dass man sie weinen sah, aber das war ihr einfach zu viel.  
„Ich bring sie hoch!", sagte Lily schnell, legte nun doch den Arm um ihre Freundin und ging mit ihr in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Sirius kauerte mit leicht verklärtem Blick auf dem Boden.  
„Was hast du dir gedacht? Erst mit Ally rum machen und dann diese Aussage! Du weißt ja wie James ist…", tadelte Remus ihn.

„Was hab ich getan…", Sirius registrierte nicht, was Remus zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Er hasst mich…er wird nie wieder was mit mir zu tun haben wollen…"  
Sirius wippte hin und her und starrte immer noch auf die gleiche Stelle. Sein rechtes Auge war blau geschwollen, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Remus seufzte. „Der beruhigt sich schon wieder…aber du solltest erst mal in den Krankenflügel gehen. Das sieht echt nicht gut aus..", sagte er und deutete auf Sirius Auge.

„Ich begleite dich!", sagte Peter, zog den immer noch abwesenden Sirius auf und verließ mit ihm den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal waren seine Freunde echt anstrengend. Wie sollte er denn das wieder hinbiegen? Mit einem letzten Seufzen ging er James hinterher.

Als er den Raum betrat waren die Vorhänge von James' Bett zugezogen und man hörte wütendes Schnauben von innen. Er öffnete sie und ließ sich auf James Bett nieder.

Dieser starrte wütend an den Himmel seines Bettes und vermied es Remus anzusehen.

„War das echt notwendig?", fragte Remus leise. James antwortete nicht und Remus seufzte.

„Hör mal, James. Es war doch schon lange vorherzusehen, dass zwischen den Beiden irgendwann mal was laufen würde…"

„Bist du jetzt unter die Hellseher gegangen, oder was?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau das verbindet James und Sirius….beide Sturköpfe..", dachte er.

„Nein. Aber naja es ist wie mit Lily und dir. Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Und Ally und Sirius tragen doch ständig ein Wortgefecht aus! Deine Schwester ist alt genug, um zu wissen was gut für sie ist. Und Sirius ist klug genug, um zu wissen was gut für ihn ist. Glaubst du, er würde nur mit ihr spielen, obwohl er genau weiß wie sehr du Ally beschützt?"

James setzte sich auf und sah Remus in die Augen.  
„Ich kenne ihn doch. Jetzt schwört er mir noch sie niemals zu verletzen, aber sobald er das nächste hübsche Mädchen sieht ist er weg."

„Ja aber wie gesagt. Ally kennt ihn auch schon sehr lange und sehr gut. Ich bin sicher, sie weiß, was sie tut. Sie muss anfangen ihr Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Du kannst nicht immer für sie da sein."

James seufzte ergeben.  
„Du hast ja Recht. Und was mach ich jetzt?" Hilfesuchend sah er seinen Freund an.

„Ich schlage vor du entschuldigst dich bei beiden. Sirius ist übrigens im Krankenflügel. Du hast ihm ein blaues Auge gehauen. Und bei Ally kannst du dich ja morgen früh entschuldigen", antwortete Remus.

James nickte. Genau das würde er tun, nämlich sich entschuldigen. Obwohl ihm noch immer nicht wohl bei der Sache war.

Währenddessen saßen Ally und Lily im Mädchenschlafsaal. Ally hatte sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt und blickte verzweifelt. In ihren Augen standen noch immer die Tränen.

Lily setzte sich zu ihr. Ihre Wut war plötzlich ziemlich verflogen.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt? Er hasst mich! James hasst mich! Er ist doch einer der wichtigsten Menschen der Welt für mich! Und Sirius! Er wird mich nicht mehr ansehen, weil ich der Grund bin, dass er mit seinem besten Freund verkracht ist", schluchzte Ally. Wieder flossen die Tränen.

Lily seufzte. „Du liebst ihn oder?"  
Ally nickte und Lily umarmte sie, während Ally sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinte.

„Du weißt zwar was ich von Black halte…aber du bist meine beste Freundin und deshalb wünsch ich dir alles Glück der Welt! Erzieh den Mann!", versuchte Lily Ally aufzumuntern.

Die drückte sich weg und grinste sie an.

„Und das mit James werde ich für dich regeln!", setzte sie fort und zwinkerte. Ally lachte.

„Danke Lily!

Ich würd mich über Kommis freuen!! ;)


End file.
